Opinion
by Thanassius
Summary: All Nami wanted was a simple opinion regarding the sudden change in the behavior of the stupid swordsman. Robin just has to go overboard. WAY overboard! ZoNa two-shot.


**A/N:** I really suck at making female-centric fics/ literary pieces and I can only hope that they aren't too OOC. Anyways, there you go!

 **Disclaimer:** C'mon do I really have to say this?

* * *

 **Opinion**

Nami imagines Zoro sometimes.

Okay, that went out wrong.

Nami _thinks_ about Zoro sometimes.

There. Sounds subtle enough.

And, no, it's not because she particularly likes him or anything, because that would be totally _weird._ Sure he may be _somewhat_ nice and is very loyal and honorable towards the crew, but well… he's _Zoro…_ he is just too _boring_ for her taste.

Then again, who amongst her _precious_ (note the sarcasm) nakamas would she be interested in? It would seem that the guys who possess ideal _boyfriend_ material traits are a dying breed nowadays. Their brave captain was just too childish; the smart spotter was just too cowardly; the bulky shipwright was just too… _weird_ ; and let's not talk about the perverted skeleton, because seriously, who would be interested in a skeleton anyways?

The only people who had a tiny sliver of chance was their _gentleman_ of a cook (As long as there aren't any skirt-wearing living things around, that is) and the _brooding_ swordsman. If only that mosshead would be more sociable then he'd look much more attractive. But, that's the point!

The point is, he's _Zoro_ and she's _Nami_. And as far as she knows, putting them both together would make one HELL of a mess. They just DO NOT fit! 

With a huge emphasis on the 'DO NOT', because honestly they don't. 

He's as annoying as a woman on a PMS, He's as lazy as a stupid monkey, he complains a lot on her well-thought decisions (Can't he tell that she's ALWAYS right?! The nerve!), he's an ungrateful bastard and the worst of them all is he's ALWAYS _broke_ (well, you can't blame her for thinking about her future! But, again, that's not the point!) And Nami can go on and on about the reasons why they DON'T fit. 

DON'T FIT. 

There. For more emphasis. 

However, sometimes Nami finds herself thinking about the first mate's good qualities as well (little as they may be). It starts with the swordsman's discipline. Out of all the male members of the crew, Zoro is the most disciplined. Unlike the others, he doesn't fool around and is just contented to sit down on a random corner and take a nap. He's also one of the few people who keeps their child of a captain on check (aside from herself) and even with his _attractiveness_ (Nami reluctantly agrees) he doesn't hit on random girls like the perverted cook.

But even with all those traits, the navigator is pretty sure she isn't interested in that brute, nor does she harbor any romantic interests on that matter.

Why?

Because she just DON'T, okay! Stop asking any questions!

Nope. Not AT ALL.

And NO! She's not being defensive!

Okay.

So, why does the stupid swordsman keep on invading her thoughts?

Oh, Nami's got a very reasonable answer for that.

You see, Zoro has always been like a— scratch that! — always been a puzzle for the feisty navigator. Unlike Sanji— whose 'honorable chivalry' (and shameless perversion) makes him very easy to manipulate— Zoro is the exact opposite. He's cranky, grumpy and is just too damn _annoying_. He blabs on and on and complains on her all the time. And when a person becomes that annoying, can anyone blame her for imagining him sometimes?

Rephrase that.

For _thinking_ about him sometimes?

And when she thought that he couldn't be any more annoying, he just DID!

 _Seriously._

* * *

It all started a week ago, to be specific.

And that week was just… _mind boggling_ (for a lack of a better term)

At first it was just small and subtle changes: him usually standing close or next to her, carrying her stuff for her and being an all-around gentleman (much to the cook's dismay).

Then the changes gradually became more— dare she say it— _provocative._

The first mate started to volunteer to go out shopping with her and carry her stuff for her (and she loves him for that! But not like _that!_ ); then he began to take over her shifts in watching the Thousand Sunny (and again, she loves him for that)

But that's not the worst part, yet!

He then started to volunteer to clean the women's quarters, then he began to prepare baths for her, and he even volunteered to help her in taking a bath (and he even said it with an _uninterested_ face, the bastard!)

The point is Zoro is becoming _creepy_ , and she absolutely DO NOT like it! Not one bit!

So, Nami imagines Zoro.

Rephrase that!

So Nami _thinks_ about Zoro.

Seriously, what is it with him, nowadays?

Several weeks back, he was very much normal (well, as normal as he can be) and they were perfectly fine together— he doesn't bother her, she doesn't bother him (well, except for the occasional reminder of his ever-increasing debt); he points out that she's a greedy witch, she counters that he's a lazy bastard (which was totally true, mind you!); she asks him a favor, he tells her to get lost (which was very rude of him!); she yells at him, he yells back; she points out his flaws, he points out hers too (the nerve!) And other usual interactions in the everyday life of one Roronoa Zoro and the infamous 'Cat Burglar' Nami.

It's weird really. He IS really, really, REALLY WEIRD!

What the heck ever happened to her normally cold and aloof nakama?

 _Why the sudden change of heart?_

 _Did he eat some sort of weird food?_

 _Are his male hormones starting to kick in?!_

 _Or perhaps he found some treasure and decides to keep it for himself?! That greedy bastard!_

Nami doesn't know. And so began the ardous task of figuring out the stupid swordsman and whatever's going on in that stupid head of his. Which is why Nami imagines Zoro.

Rephrase that! Honestly, why does she keep on saying that!

Which is why Nami _thinks_ about Zoro.

And _think_ she did.

* * *

"Hmm. That is indeed very interesting, navigator-san. It would seem that swordsman-san is quite interested in you, if you ask me."

Nami promptly spits out the ice cold juice made by Sanji. "A-Are you kidding me?! It's Zoro were talking about here!" she croaks out despite her coughing fit. A hand sprouted from the chair to rub circles on the navigator's back and Nami eventually relaxes— _almost! —_ if it wasn't for Robin's stupid opinion, that is!

The raven-haired archeologist chuckled in mild amusement. "I do not see why not." She replies. "Well, the telltale signs of attraction are definitely there, navigator-san. I just could not see swordsman-san change for no apparent reason. It's either that or a deadly disease is starting to gnaw at his lifespan and he's starting to change himself for the better before it's too late." Robin ended as she drew another sip of her coffee.

Nami just cringed at her nakama's negativity.

She should have known better that to confide on the cryptic archeologist. But who else can she possibly approach on this ship? At least Robin poses a certain degree of maturity.

"That just doesn't make any sense at all! Zoro and feelings doesn't really mesh well together." The navigator stated.

"Well, I really just could not find any other sensible reason for swordsman-san's sudden change in behavior. Isn't he always appalled by your constant whining?" the archeologist merely supplies.

"Hey, I do NOT whine! He DOES! But that's not the point! " Nami mutters clearly offended.

"Why do you keep denying it, may I ask?" Robin asks. "Do you find him repulsive?"

"No, it's not that. It's just—"

"Oh, or you already have your eyes on someone else?" Robin chimes with a slight smile.

"No way! Seriously, where'd you even get that idea?" Nami intervenes before the archeologist could get any more ideas. "It's just that… whatever! I don't care anymore." The navigator sighed as she rubs the bridge of her nose.

Robin just laughs softly as if amused by the navigator's current dilemma.

"This isn't funny anymore, you know!" Nami says as she gave the older woman a stern glare. "Zoro is giving me mixed signals, and I have absolutely no idea what to make of them! It's just too damn confusing!" She finishes her rant by scrunching her face in pure frustration like a bratty princess about to turn a tantrum.

Robin waits for the navigator to fully calm down before she opts to start again. "Don't take this the wrong way, navigator-san, but my best bet would still be because he may be somewhat interested in you."

"You're taking the romantic route again, Robin."

"No, actually I am not. I am looking at this rather objectively, navigator-san." The archeologist then rubs her chin whilst deep in thought with a serious expression with which Nami couldn't help but believe what she is saying just _might_ be true. "I really could not think of any possible reasons for someone to act so out of character aside from possibly dying from an incurable disease."

"Take cook-san, as an example." Robin continues. "He's usually cold towards the other male members to the crew, but when it comes to us or other female beings, he then transforms into a gentlemanly prince. It's kind of flattering, actually." The archeologist finishes taking another sip of her coffee.

"You mean sickening, right?"Nami can't help but butt in.

"Yes, of course. Do you get my point now?"

"What? That love makes you go _crazy?_ " the navigator asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"Exactly. My, my, I think you're getting the hang of this, navigator-san." the older woman supplies with a slight chuckle.

At the archeologist's quick reply, Nami gapes at her in shock, panic bubbling deep within her. "N-No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean… err… Love is…"

"Love is what, navigator-san?" Robin asks with a smile.

"Err…" Nami's mini outburst fades into a whisper as she bows her head. "…It's…too much." She concludes. "It's quite impossible, Robin… I mean, seriously, Zoro can't possibly be… right?" she asks finally unsure of herself.

Robin hums, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "If you're still in doubt, you can feel free to approach swordsman-san and talk it out with him." Robin suggests as if it was the most sensible thing to do. "It would definitely save you the trouble."

Nami just gave her a look as if the archeologist has grown another head. "Believe me, Robin. That would be absolutely the last thing I would do in this situation."

"Well, if you would continue to stay on that course of action, I am afraid you would find yourself in a huge dilemma in which the only escape would be suicide." The archeologist warned nonchalantly.

Nami started to open her mouth to retort, but Robin cuts her off when she sprouted a hand to squeeze the navigator's hand. In return, the navigator does not say anything, and simply looks up at her with mixed curiosity and apprehension. Somehow, she knows that their lengthy conversation is almost coming to an end and feels a sense of both relief and dread.

"Don't get me wrong, navigator-san. It was just a practical suggestion." She reassures her. "Whether you decide to talk it out with swordsman-san or not is still up to you. But in the end, think of it this way…" the archeologist pauses as she weighs her next words.

Nami doesn't realize that she has been holding her breath the entire time Robin turned her expression seriously.

"Based on the things you have relayed to me as to swordsman-san's recent change in behavior, there is a large chance that he may be interested in someone." Robin pauses. "And according to the evidence you pointed out, that someone may just be you, navigator-san." Robin ended with an innocent smile.

Nami gulps.

And slowly, gradually, she allows Robin's words to sink in into her.

Slowly, gradually, she watches the brute of a swordsman take one of his useless naps on the mast. (Why does he have to sleep within her view anyways!)

And then—

…And then she finally gives in.

Sort of.

.


End file.
